


{JeongHo} Punishment:

by imnotok



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Cringe worthy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, jeongho, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotok/pseuds/imnotok
Summary: -Jeongin thought it would be a great idea to prank his boyfriend, Minho. The prank was to make Minho jealous, it sure worked but not the way he expected it to.Minho x Jeongin
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	{JeongHo} Punishment:

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BEFORE YOU READ THIS—  
> I just wanna say that it is very cringey and awful. I am still trying to improve my writing! Please don’t hate. I don’t know how to write smut and I’m still trying, hopefully you will enjoy. I am still making other stories. Stay tuned.

~~~~

Jeongin placed his hand right on top of Felix’s thigh, giving it a harsh squeeze while glancing up at Minho, who’s eyes were trained on his phone, not even noticing Jeongin’s sleek moves. Which, to be precise, made Jeongin a bit upset and angry. His prank was not going to well already. He has just started this prank 5 minutes ago, but he really doesn’t have any patience anymore. He just wants to do something fun, teasing his boyfriend to be exact. And Jeongin just really wants to see Minho’s reaction to him being touchy with the members. Yes yes, Jeongin definitely knows Minho is very jealous when it comes to people touching him and when Jeongin just touches others, Minho is possessive to say the least. 

But that’s why Jeongin wants to do this prank. He wants to have fun and he just wants a good laugh. Hopefully it goes as planned.

Jeongin, noticing Minho not looking up at him, made another move and a small giggle, hoping to be loud enough to catch Minho’s attention. Which he didn’t succeed. Jeongin started to get annoyed. But he didn’t want to give up just yet. Jeongin stood up and marched his way over to another member, which was ChangBin. He planted his butt down on ChangBin’s lap, while the said boy wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s slim waist. Minho shot his head up as he heard Jeongin’s dolphin scream. When he looked up, he was definitely not impressed. Jeongin was getting tickled by ChangBin, poking his sides and scratching his neck. Minho glared at the sight. He brought his phone down and set it down on one of the chairs beside him, standing up and walking over to the two. Jeongin seeing Minho walking over to him, started to smirk, knowing his prank was going well now. 

“What are you guys doing?” Minho spat, his voice deep and evil. ChangBin stopped his moves right after Minho said that, he was scared to say the least. Everyone in Stray Kids knows that Minho is very possessive over his Jeongin. And they know what happens when Jeongin makes Minho jealous or when Minho just GETS jealous. 

Let’s just say, Jeongin can’t walk for a couple of days...

“Just having f-fun...” ChangBin stuttered as Minho’s glare became dark, deadly and incredibly intimidating. “Jeongin, get—“ Before Minho could finish his sentence, one of the staff shouted out that the interview is set up and ready for them to come out and chat with the interviewer. Jeongin hopped off his lap and innocently smiled at Minho while walking away proudly. He’s a little evil maknae that’s for sure. 

~~~~

Minho was getting so pissed, though he just pretended to be happy and smile his way through this torture so he doesn’t look suspicious to the viewers, interviewer, and staff. 

But -maybe to soon- he looked at Jeongin’s direction and his fake smile disappeared immediately when he saw Jeongin not paying attention to the polite man speaking and only focusing on what seems to be Seungmin. Putting his hands on his thighs and arms, leaning on him like he’s a pillow even though they are sitting on a couch, whispering in his ear every time Minho looks at them, pokes his sides here and there, and Jeongin is just being overly flirty with him. Seungmin doesn’t look like he’s enjoying the attention as much as he did a few minutes ago. That was because he made eye contact with Minho’s firm gaze, his eyes were on fire, and he looked nothing but angry and jealous. 

Oh yes, it was written all over his face. The staff were getting a bit annoyed when they noticed Minho’s change of mood, and they knew exactly why his mood changed. Jeongin. That’s all. The staff had so much countless conversations with Minho AND Jeongin about this whole dating and controlling emotions thing. Which, the two don’t seem to be successful at all. Jeongin can do pranks on his boyfriend, but not when the cameras are rolling. 

Seungmin lightly pushed Jeongin off of him, knowing full well that Minho would strangle him if he doesn’t. Jeongin pinched Seungmin’s cheeks, falling in love with the cuteness. Minho couldn’t take his eyes off of the two. He wasn’t even the one paying attention anymore. He was lost in his thoughts while staring at them. Images of a sweaty, blindfolded, helpless, and naked Jeongin, tied up on his bed, made him go completely hard. Jeongin is definitely gonna get a punishment after this.

So, Minho just smirked, leaning back on the couch, now listening and looking at the interviewer, knowing that he’s gonna have all the power and fun later. 

~~~~

They all said their goodbyes and thank you’s to the interviewer before he left. They all stood up and stretched their bodies, feeling much better now. Minho quietly walked over to Jeongin, who was hugging Hyunjin. He placed his hands on Jeongin’s hips. Hyunjin smiled at Jeongin before running away. Jeongin turned around, still in Minho’s grasp, now facing him, his smirk became even wider. Minho saw the smirk, totally, but he didn’t let Jeongin have his way yet. 

He decided to play along with this. 

Minho just stared at Jeongin, a very minor smirk appeared on his face. But he walked away, shuffling his way over to the members, who were in the backstage. He left Jeongin so confused and a bit in disbelief. Did his prank work? Did Minho even see him being clingy to the members? Jeongin just huffed, marching to the backstage. Maybe he needs to try harder? He sat down on one of the comfortable couches, watching Minho every few minutes. 

Jeongin became a bit covetous when he saw Minho forcing Felix to sit on his lap. He made eye contact with him when Felix finally sat down. Jeongin saw the lifelessly smirk playing on Minho’s beautiful pink lips. Is Minho doing this on purpose? Jeongin thought. But he wanted to keep going and try harder. He just loves to prank his boyfriend. So, Jeongin stood up and walked over to BangChan, needing to flirt a little with him, to get on Minho’s nerves even more. Minho watched as Jeongin sat down beside BangChan, his look became dangerously intimidating as he saw Jeongin trying to peck BangChan’s cheek and lips. 

BangChan already knew Minho was jealous, he could just feel the tension and see the deathly look on his face. So, BangChan whispered very politely, “Jeongin, can you stop? Please? I need to go to the bathroom” He lied. Jeongin pouted but nodded and quietly said an okay. BangChan got up and nicely made his way to the bathroom. Felix got off of Minho’s lap when Jisung called him. Minho stood up and walked angrily over to Jeongin, who now looked at him. 

Jeongin seeing the scary look on Minho’s face just made him tremble in fear. Has he gone to far on this prank? Jeongin’s eyes and expression were painted with fear and apology. He definitely knows when Minho gets angry, and now he knows he HAS gone to far, maybe just a little. 

Minho roughly yanked Jeongin off of the couch and made him stand. But, Minho’s fake smile came back, looking at the staff, he bowed and forced Jeongin to walk out of the room with him. The staff bowed back, they knew they were gonna head back to their dorms and take a nap since the others have gone to... Well the staff are a little wrong with Minho and Jeongin... Jeongin whimpered as he got pulled into Minho’s dorm and pinned harshly against the door. “What was that all about baby?” Minho growled deeply. “I-I’m Sorry... I was just t-trying to prank you...” He mumbled. Jeongin couldn’t look into Minho’s dark eyes anymore, so he looked down at his shoes, hoping for Minho to accept his apology.

“Your such a bad boy. Now, your gonna get your punishment baby boy” 

Minho whispered while grabbing Jeongin’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “I-I’m Sorry” Jeongin whined even though he knew he was now screwed. Minho’s hand sneaked down to the door knob, locking it as he stared directly at Jeongin’s soft and smooth lips. 

He wasted no time and collided his lips with Jeongin’s. Minho pinned Jeongin’s hands down against the door with all his strength while kissing the life out of Jeongin. The kiss got heated, filled with lust, desire and need. Minho bit crudely on Jeongin’s bottom lip, wanting access inside his mouth. Jeongin whined in pain as his bottom lip slit open and started bleeding. Minho shoved his tongue inside Jeongin’s hot carven, exploring every inch of his hot and beautiful mouth. Minho tasted the blood, he brought his tongue out, a small string of saliva connected to each other’s tongues. Minho looked down at Jeongin’s lip, which was bleeding badly. He got turned on even more from the blood. He licked the blood off of Jeongin’s chin and lip, tasting iron. Minho smashes their lips together again, getting more heated by the second. Jeongin moaned in Minho’s mouth as Minho clutched his ass.

Their dicks were getting harder as the time went by, making it very uncomfortable in their clothes. So, Minho hoisted Jeongin up and carried him to the bed, laying Jeongin down carefully as he hovers over him almost immediately. He tore Jeongin’s shirt off, along with his socks, pants and boxers. Minho tossed the clothes on the ground, now stripping himself out of his clothes. When he was also fully naked, he threw the clothes off the bed and started to attack Jeongin’s smooth and sensitive neck. 

Jeongin moaned as Minho found one particular spot. Which, Minho didn’t stop abusing, making Jeongin a moaning mess. Jeongin shuddered as Minho started to touch every inch of his hot body with his cold hands. Minho’s hands were traveling up and down Jeongin’s sides, making him shudder even more. Minho backed up a little bit to see the love bite he left on Jeongin’s neck. And when he saw it, he was proud. 

“On all fours” Minho commanded while hopping off the bed to get a few ‘toys’. Jeongin shakily got on all fours. He definitely knows he’s never gonna do this prank ever again. No matter how hard he even pleads, Minho won’t listen. He is the master/dominant after all. So Jeongin is just gonna give up, hoping for it to go fast as possible. 

Minho got back on the bed, quickly blindfolding Jeongin and setting the toy on the bed, wondering if he should really tie Jeongin up. Now thinking of it, Jeongin is a naughty boy when it comes to his punishments, he tries to take the toy out, which he doesn’t succeed and only gets a slap on his ass and then gets his hands tied up in front of him. So... Minho decided to tie his hands up. He speedily turned Jeongin around on his back with full power and handcuffed his wrists. 

Yes, handcuffs were the best way to go, Minho’s opinion. Minho climbed to a different spot on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed with his long legs straight out. He hoisted Jeongin over to him, making him lean on his knees. Minho was in between Jeongin’s thighs while sitting down, looking directly at Jeongin’s trembling lips, the cut was really noticeable. He looked so helpless and terrified, which turned Minho on a lot more. 

Minho grabbed the toy, which was called the: vibrater. Jeongin doesn’t know what is about to happen and that just made Minho moan lightly. Jeongin gasped in pain and surprise when Minho inserted half of the toy in. Jeongin wasn’t even prepped yet, which isn’t a surprise since it happens every time he gets a punishment. 

Minho was being a tease and kept slowly pushing it inside Jeongin. And when I mean slow, I mean as slow as sloth. Jeongin was feeling so uncomfortable with the vibrater slowly getting forced into him. Minho had finally pushed it all in as Jeongin wiggled his body, wanting the toy out of him. 

Minho silently grabbed the remote (that controls the vibrater) and pushed the ON button, his smirk growing even more. Jeongin screamed as the vibrater started vibrating inside him. Jeongin was trying to get his wrists out of the handcuffs but he couldn’t get to far, he needed to tug something, yank on something. So instead he just clawed his own palms. 

Minho pushed it a bit more deeply inside, while admiring Jeongin’s sweaty and shaky body. Jeongin was whining, feeling so uncomfortable and awful as the vibrater kept getting pushed in even more.

Minho took ahold of Jeongin’s cock, roughly rubbing it up and down. Jeongin moaned in pleasure and in pain. The oldest wanted the toy to be more inside of Jeongin’s ass, so he just kept going. 

Not to long after, the vibrater finally started to hit Jeongin’s prostate, making the youngest moan uncontrollably as the building of pleasure kept increasing from every time the toy vibrated on his spot and from Minho’s hand stroking on his dick. 

Minho felt Jeongin’s cock twitch, now knowing he needs to cum soon. But he’s not gonna let him until he feels like Jeongin has learned the lesson. Jeongin lost his strength while pleasure shot through his hot body every second. He let his head fall down on Minho’s shoulder, tickling the said boy with his hot breath. “Ahh! I need to c-cum!” Jeongin complained as Minho’s famous smirk came back. “Oh? Do you?” Minho sarcastically said, Jeongin should know this already. Minho felt his shoulder getting wet, he definitely thinks it’s Jeongin’s tears streaming down his red face, but this was his punishment. 

He needs to be taught a lesson. 

“Please! Please let me— Ahh!” Minho bit crudely on Jeongin’s sore ear and then rudely whispered in his ear, “This is your punishment you naughty boy! Your not gonna get your way anytime soon!” He said as he pushed the toy more deep inside. Jeongin was full on sobbing. This was so uncomfortable and painful. 

The youngest’ blindfold was getting soaked from all his tears as the vibrater kept abusing his prostate. No doubt, it was probably already bruised badly. Jeongin palms were bleeding a bit from him digging his nails into them. Though he still tried to wiggle his wrists out of the very very painful handcuffs. 

Jeongin kept on pleading Minho to let him cum but no matter what, Minho just kept pushing the toy deeper into the youngest. It was both pleasure and pain for Jeongin, although the vibrater was hitting his prostate -which is to feel very pleasant- It wasn’t as pleasureful as the toy kept vibrating on his spot nonstop, it was likely already bruised. He was in pain. Jeongin’s stomach was all twisted and noted, his tears began to slowly stop as his energy inside him started to drain out of him. Minho wasn’t loving the sight, he wanted Jeongin to know that he is only his. 

He did that by marking him, over and over again. Jeongin’s eyes shot open again as Minho bit crudely down on his shoulder, sucking the white skin like as if it was a popsicle. Jeongin screamed as Minho bit hard enough on his sensitive skin that it started to bleed, Minho licked the blood off, proud as he opened his eyes and saw the mark he left on Jeongin. “Take it out please!” Jeongin moaned aloud. “Did you learn your lesson?” Jeongin violently shook his head yes. Minho thought so too, so he gladly took his fingers off of Jeongin’s dick, letting him release right away with a shaky moan.

“Take it out please” The younger pleaded with mercy again. Minho chuckled with a evilness tone while slowly taking out the vibrater. Jeongin felt much better when his blindfold was off and when he could actually touch Minho. “I’m sorry...” He hugged Minho while digging his face into the crook of Minho’s heated neck. “Just promise me you won’t do it again. Unless you like when I get angry” They both giggled and smiled at each other before connecting their lips into yet another heated kiss. Minho’s hands traveled up and down Jeongin’s back while the said boy yanked on his dark brown hair, wanting more. 

Then all of a sudden Minho started to tickle the life out of Jeongin. Jeongin was wheezing yet laughing aloud uncontrollably while Minho poked his sides and tickled his feet and neck. It brought huge smiles to their faces. 

After, they felt extremely out of it and felt like it was the right time to go to sleep. “Can I just stay here? I’m to tired to go to my dorm” Jeongin whined. “Of course” Minho said while getting the both of them under the covers. They snuggled up against each other, already falling into a deep slumber. 

~~~~

“What happened to your lip?” Jisung asked in worry the next morning. Jeongin shrugged, nothing came to mind. He only blushed thinking of last night. BangChan came marching over to the two of them and saw the cut too. Full concern fell over him. “What happened?!” BangChan shook Jeongin’s shoulders a bit to violently. Minho was watching in the background while eating his breakfast, and he wasn’t quite enjoying how his friends were staring at his boyfriend’s lips. Of course he knows they are just worried but he’s Minho, can’t control feelings. Felix came in the room and tried to pick up Jeongin playfully but stopped his actions when Jeongin let out a painful sound. “Oh my goodness. Did you get beaten up or?” Jeongin just shook his head, trying not to make a scene. 

“Yeah let’s just give him some space” Minho stood up and walked towards them, swiftly pushing the members away from the youngest. They all nodded, separating ways. Wherein Minho glared at Jeongin then harshly wrapped his hand around his wrist and pulled him to his dorm room... 

Jeongin didn’t do anything bad, so he was genuinely confused as to why Minho was mad. Minho pressed Jeongin up against the wall after he locked his door, staring right through his soul. “Maybe let’s try better to cover up the cut babe” Jeongin didn’t even get a chance to speak before Minho grabbed his throat and aggressively started making out. Round 2... Here we go yet again. 

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! I know that I seriously suck at writing smut but like—  
> I just wanted a ‘Punishment’ JeongHo FF ya know? Okay I’m gonna go haha..


End file.
